


And Yet

by unagidragonroll



Series: because you didn't go this far only to come this far [3]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, bff hotshot boys, doctor!AU, from Guanlin's POV, hospital!AU, intern!guanlin, pediatric resident!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: At the end of the day, Guanlin learns that blessings are there to outweigh problems.





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> just a little information regarding their positions:  
> an intern is a medical student who's going clinical rotation program where you move from department to department to learn, on around 4th/5th year of study. (guanlin and some others that mentioned here)  
> a resident is a doctor (general practitioner) who's going through a specializing program to be a specialist (jisung here's a chief resident, so he's on around 5th/6th year already)  
> a trainee/fellow is a specialist doctor who's under a sub-specialistic study (more focused field) that takes around 2 years to complete (sungwoon and taehyun)

“Hello, my name is Guanlin.” He says, slightly stuttering with his accented Korean, and he smiles, “I’m the exchange student from Taiwan.”

“Oh, hello Guanlin,” the man sitting in front of the computer then stands as he extends his hand, “My name is Jisung.”

Guanlin nods and shakes his hand firm.

“So, you’re gonna be with me for today?” Jisung asks, still with the warm smile on his face.

Guanlin nods.

“Good, so now, have you had your breakfast?” Guanlin’s confused look might be really apparent, so Jisung laughs, and pushes him to the door. “Okay, let’s just say you haven’t and now you’ll have to go with me and eat.” Jisung closes the clinic door behind him, “God you’re so tall.” He mumbles as he eyes the boy from head to toe.

Guanlin laughs at that. This doctor’s funny.

On the way to the cafetaria, Jisung keeps talking to him that Guanlin doesn’t even realize they’ve already reached there. “Ah, so next week you’ll be at the Gynecology?” Jisung nods as he takes a clean cup from the container. He yawns as he fills the cup with black coffee.

“Yes,” Guanlin answers as he does the same as Jisung, all the way to the yawning that Jisung turns around and laughs.

“Oh my God, you’re so adorable,” Jisung slaps his arm playfully.

Guanlin grins again.

Jisung then goes to take two slices of bread, pours them with the right amount of butter, and places one on Guanlin’s plate. “How do you like the pediatric department so far?”

Guanlin pouts, “It’s hard.”

Jisung fakes a sniffle in response, “I know right?”

The younger laughs at that, “But you’re a resident there.”

“I don’t know how come I ended up here too, kid,” Jisung’s fake cry gets more dramatic. He sighs as he takes a spoonful of each vegetable and fruit, “Believe me when I say I really don’t know.”

Guanlin laughs again, all the while choosing some pastries over salad.

It’s still early. They still got around half an hour before the morning report.

“Let’s sit over there,” Jisung, somehow giddly, offers. Guanlin who’s been nodding to everything Jisung said, follows along.

There are two doctors are seen eating at that table, one of them is still wearing a headcap. Guanlin stares in awe — even though he’s already a 4th year medical student, he’s still not used to see all these doctors, totally living out of medical dramas.

“Uh,” Jisung clears his throat when they’ve approached the table, “I’m sorry, but can I sit here, doctors?”

The two on the table narrow their eyes. Guanlin can’t get more confused than that. He thinks about all the possible medical drama scenes that Jisung will get bullied over nothing, but then again, Jisung was the one who’s eager to sit here.

All of his thoughts are vanished when Jisung suddenly bursts out laughing. He sits down next to the head-capped one, “Good morning, dearest.”

The other doctor smiles, “Good morning to you too, darling. Wait, it was for me, right?”

Jisung’s still laughing, winks his way. “Of course you, Taehyun.” He then looks up, seeing Guanlin with his tray and an awkward grin on his face. He quickly ushers the younger by waving his hand, “Sit, Guanlin! He won’t bite.”

Guanlin slowly makes his way to sit over the Taehyun. “Uh, hello.” Taehyun looks taken aback. Guanlin’s becoming afraid again (in his mind) that he hurriedly introduces himself. He starts with bow that’s too low, “I’m Lai Guanlin. An exchange student from Taiwan.”

“Aaah,” Taehyun nods, “How come your Korean is so decent already?”

Guanlin scratches his nape sheepishly, “Ah, I have a cousin who’s been in Korea for quite some time, and been working here too actually.”

“Really?” Jisung’s eyes widened too, “Who?”

“Yeah,” suddenly the head-capped doctor speaks too, “He really knows the entire hospital, like, the entire of it.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Shut up. Who’s it, Guanlin? An attending? You looked like you’re related to an attending.”

“Ah, no, a resident,” Guanlin ducks his head in embarassment.

“Well, who?” Jisung asks again.

The headcap nods, “Yeah, of course that included.”

“Oh,” Guanlin nods, “It’s Tzuyu.”

Taehyun chokes on his coffee that he spurts some on the table. “Seriously, Taehyun? Gross.” Headcap whines and on the corner of Guanlin’s eyes, he can see Jisung automatically wipes the other’s arm and scrub without any word. Jisung then drapes a tissue that’s being tucked under his neck like a bib, “It’s Taehyun who’s being dirty, not me!”

Taehyun completely ignores that and puts an arm around Guanlin, “Hey, can you introduce me to her?”

Guanlin laughs nervously, “You’re joking right..”

“No, I’m being serious,” Taehyun deadpans.

Guanlin blinks. “Oh. Well, I guess I can ask her later..”

Taehyun then laughs, “Of course I was kidding.” Guanlin’s shoulders sag in relief, but then stiffen again when Taehyun’s face turned serious again, “How about Doyeon? She’s under the same department right?”

“Cut it out, Taehyun,” Jisung calls, mouth filled with food, “Don’t worry, Guanlin. He’s still butthurt because I stole his man.”

Headcap chokes on his food. Jisung then smiles, “See, putting a bib on you was the right thing.”

Taehyun cackles out loud, “See! If Jisung said you’re the gross one, then you are.” He then turns to Jisung, “And for the record, I’m not, never have been, butthurt, okay? You were the one who was jealous over nothing!”

Headcap chokes again, this time Jisung has to pat him on the back and brings him his drink that’s actually right before him. Headcap’s face turned red now from the coughing. Jisung then giggles, “Well that could be true. But are you sure nothing happened with you two?”

Taehyun smirks. “He wishes.”

Guanlin who’s been watching everything looked amused. The medical drama is probably overreacting everything. These residents look like they’re having fun. “Oh Guanlin,” Jisung then turns to him, “You must’ve been confused. But one thing though, never believe that kind of face.” He presents Taehyun with both of his hand.

Taehyun slaps his hand and drinks the remaining of his coffee. Jisung and headcap laughs, and Guanlin, although he doesn’t completely understand the context of the fuss, laughs along.

“So,” Jisung eats his tomato, “What made you guys stay up all night?”

Taehyun waves his hand, “The usual.” He then yawns, “I was _this_ close to sleep because I thought our CICU was full so any patient would be referred, but then it was an aorta dissection. And guess what? The moment I stepped in, Yongguk was already leaning on that nitrogen something machine, looking as unconscious as the patient when I thought I was the person who suffered the most.”

The three of them laugh. Jisung shakes his head, “Really, poor our anesthesiologists.” He then turns to headcap, “How about you?”

“Really? You didn’t know?” Taehyun snickers.

Headcap rolls his eyes. “Of course he knew. He just asked so then you’re still involved in this conversation, and you forgot about those dermatology juniors topic.”

Jisung drinks his coffee with a wink towards his way.

Taehyun presses his lips together and huffs, “I’m so done with you two.” He then stands up, gathering his empty plate and cup, “Are you coming?”

Headcap whistles, still not getting up, “Someone’s on period.”

“Fine, see you never.” Taehyun stomps away. He doesn’t forget to look back at Guanlin and half-yells, “For you, Guanlin, see you again? With your cousin?”

Guanlin just laughs and bows, “See you around.”

Jisung then props his chin, looking at headcap. “Morning report?”

The other nods and stretches his arms, “Chaos will ensue. Pray for Jaehwan.”

Jisung frowns. “Ah, right. I hope the attendings wouldn’t be too hard on him.”

Headcap then chuckles, “You’re worried about him?”

“Of course I am!” Jisung leans back and crosses his arm in front of his chest, “He’s obnoxiously loud and I can’t handle him sometimes but he’s a keeper.”

Headcap nods, now finally gathering his stuffs. He fishes out his old looking phone that Guanlin wonders, someone apparently is still using it. “Ah, I really gotta go now.”

“Yeah, go,” Jisung checks his watch, “I need to make sure the kids made the report right too. I don’t want to get burned by her majesty.”

Headcap straightens himself and nods seriously, “They better do, Mr. Chief.”

Jisung scoffs. “You’re gonna play this game, Mr. Fellow?”

Headcap laughs and his laugh is so distinct Guanlin has never heard a laugh like that before. “Sorry, dear. Can’t help it.”

“And before you leave, may I ask why are you still wearing the cap?” Jisung shudders as he touches it, “Seriously, I’ve been so bugged since the first time I saw you entering the cafetaria.”

“And when was that?” Headcap smirks.

“When I’m arrived, duh? This is the only way to get to my department?” Jisung rolls his eyes. What Guanlin doesn’t expect, Jisung gathers his stuffs along with headcap’s, that his dirty plate is stacked with his. Their empty cups make the clinking sound as Jisung puts them together. “And don’t tell me you forgot, because you clearly are still wearing it on purpose.”

Headcap laughs, and Jisung eventually does too.

As they walk, Guanlin notices the little smiles they exchange to each other, even when Jisung frowns again when headcap tells him that Woojin stayed until the end of the surgery, and when Jisung pulls away the headcap and disposes it to the nearest trashbin whilst mumbling about blood, germs, and whatsoever.

“Bye!” Headcap pats Jisung’s cheek and leaves. He doesn’t forget to wave at Guanlin’s direction too, and adds, “He gets emotional during morning reports, prepare some tissues.” Guanlin laughs again at that.

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Seriously, he’s so childish sometimes.”

There are 10 minutes left, so they make their way to the department too.

Guanlin giggles. “You guys are so cute.”

Jisung narrows his eyes, “You’re mocking us right now?”

“No!” Guanlin quickly shakes his head, “I’m serious! You were like those medical dramas I like to watch.”

Jisung laughs, “Kid, if you want to see some worthy dramas then you go check the infamous orthopedic and anesthesiology resident’s date, or there’s this new scandal about some neurology attending and his ex, a pharmacology professor. All but mine and Sungwoon’s, really.”

Guanlin nods. “Ah, his name is Sungwoon?”

“Yeah,” Jisung then smiles, waiting for the door to be opened after he pressed his ID card. “He’s a digestive surgery fellow.”

“Wow, a trainee already?” Guanlin gapes. “He’s so cool.”

“He is,” still with the same smile, Jisung opens the door to the conference room. He turns to Guanlin and whispers, “It’s not actually my first time to be on call chief, so as much as I despise what Sungwoon said earlier, please don’t laugh at me because I might actually cry if the juniors had it bad. Okay?” He turns Guanlin on his heel so he faces the chairs, “Okay, go now.”

Guanlin stiffles his laugh then proceed to sit down, along with other residents.

It’s his fourth week at the department, so he is already a bit familiar with how the process goes. Daehwi, his friend that’s actually the commitee for the organization that has the exchange program, once told him that some departments might want to show a good image in front of an exchange intern so they would cut down some slacks for the residents, especially during morning reports. It's also because it's his fourth week already, Guanlin’s too familiar with all the scene that’s about to unfold: pediatric is not one of those departments.

Guanlin can only stare from his seat as Jisung presents the emergency cases from last night shift — the way Jisung fidgets when he answers one attending’s question about how one of his junior didn’t manage to correct the imbalance on ketoacidosis patient up to this minute, and the way Jisung apologizes repeatedly as some of the reports aren’t completed yet, some even had the wrong data that it was clear the resident had it copied from another report. Guanlin remembers just before the meeting started, and even this morning when he opened the door of resident’s room, Jisung has made sure all the reports are being done well, that he gave his juniors that signature reassuring smile and thumbs up. Now that he’s being the chief, it’s probably the burden and responsibility he has to bear for the patients and the juniors. In the future, maybe the attending’s wrath is nothing compared to what he has to face: even more complicated patients, raging parents, and of course, lawsuits for any mistake that could end all his career.

“Thank you. Good morning.” Jisung closes the meeting and everyone dispersed from the exit door, leaving said man and some of the junior residents.

“I’m sorry, Jisung,” one resident says, ducking his head.

“Nah,” Jisung waves his hand and grins, “You act like it’s your first time working a report.”

The resident blinks, “It is my first time.”

“Oh, right,” Jisung laughs, “I’m sorry. I forgot it’s your debut.”

That resident smiles again, “Thanks, Jisung. I promise I won't make the same mistake.”

“You will, and you must,” Jisung pats him on the back. “I can’t take it if I must handle her majesty’s anger everytime you submit me a wrong report.”

The others laugh and eventually, they go back to their respective duties.

Guanlin slowly approaches him, “You were so cool, answering their questions calmly.”

Jisung looks up from his laptop, eyebags more apparent now. He’s tired, Guanlin can see, and he meekly smiles. “Thanks, Guanlin.”

 

Both then make their way to the clinic where Jisung supposedly does his shift this morning. On around 10, Jisung strides quickly to the ward where he got a consultation from the ward chief. And just 30 minutes from that, he hops back to the clinic where there are still dozens of patients in line.

“Get well soon!” Jisung says for the nth time that morning only, and he always manages to get a high five from the children.

“How about this? Everytime you eat the medicine, I owe you an origami paper bird.” Sometimes he offers negotiations.

“Please!” He pouts, and Guanlin laughs at that, “Look! The handsome doctor is laughing now because you don’t want me to look at your arm.” He then leans closer, as if the kid’s whispering something, “What? You want him to dance? And after that you’ll let me borrow your arm? Deal! Right, Guanlin?”

There are also times that a kid’s too sick, and the parents are too worried, that Jisung has this gentle, calming smile and voices out, “I can’t promise you about the result, but right now, we can only try and I’ll always help your family, as long as you’ll willing to cooperate and do this treatment together as a family,” phrased in every different way possible that warms Guanlin’s heart.

Guanlin learns that day, how being a doctor really takes a lot of someone.

Jisung suddenly yawns and stands up to strectch funnily. “I’m hungry already.”

“No wonder,” Guanlin chuckles from his seat, “It’s a lot of work.”

Jisung sighs and plops back to his seat. “Promise me Guanlin don’t take pediatric.”

Guanlin laughs again.

“Right,” Jisung suddenly stands up again, taking out his patient list, “We need to run back to the intensive ward again. There’s this nephrotic syndrome patient that I wonder if his lab result’s out already.”

“Okay,” Guanlin answers, waiting for him to finish the medical record.

When suddenly, Jisung’s phone rings. It’s his other phone that Guanlin rarely sees him using.

“Hello?”

Guanlin hears a kid’s voice over the phone.

“Yeah?” Jisung mumbles, “How are you feeling now?”

The kid’s voice sounds cheerful. Guanlin does wonder if it’s his brother since he can’t really decipher what they’re talking about.

“Aw, too bad you lost.” Jisung lowly chuckles, “Yeah, of course. Dad’s gonna be sad when he sees you’ve beaten his score.”

Guanlin chuckles a bit too from behind.

“It’s okay, daddy’s gonna be home soon, right?” Jisung tilts his head to see the clock, “Yes, baby, in few hours. Don’t take all the bananas, okay?” Jisung laughs again for a bit, “Okay. Bye bye. Get some rest.”

Guanlin smiles along.

Jisung turns on his seat, “It was my son.” He smiles, although sadly, “Five years old, and he’s sick. He’s been gaming alone at home.” He sighs, empty gaze to the floor between them, “His father’s going come soon instead, so, yeah.”

Guanlin’s heart shatters upon hearing that. He forgets sometimes that all these doctors have a family, to be given time and to be taken care of, too. He’s merely a student that he has already bailed more than half of his mother’s outing offer, therefore of course, being a resident must’ve taken more to be sacrificed in return, and time is included.

Jisung sighs and his shoulder sag down, Guanlin watches from behind. Some sniffle can be heard in between of Jisung’s typing sound.

“Jisung,” Guanlin says slowly, noticing Jisung’s still standing, “Take a sit.”

Jisung chuckles and shakes his head, “It’s fine. I’m just.. sad.”

Guanlin, and Jisung too, stay silent after that until Jisung’s finished and they go out to visit the next patient in Jisung’s unending list, with the same smile from earlier plastered on his face, and more reassuring sincere words to wipe all the concerns from patient’s faces.

 

It’s three o’clock in the afternoon when the last clinic patient left the room, and Jisung can’t stop grinning as he writes the record. “So, gynecology after this?” Jisung asks.

“Yeah,” Guanlin mumbles, already tired from all the kids.

Jisung then stops and shivers, “Ooh. Definitely not my favorite. Be careful.”

“Ah, what do you mean?” Guanlin whines.

Jisung laughs again and pats the younger’s head. “I’m kidding, but not the favorite part. It’s true. Anyways, I have a friend there. He’s still a junior. You can ask for him instead of their demanding bosses.”

Guanlin narrows his eyes, “It’s that why you said it’s not your favorite? Because of the seniors right there?”

Jisung just smiles and shrugs. “You’ll know, although I don’t know if you would since you’ll be there just for a month. But, you’ll know.”

Guanlin groans. “Why..”

The older laughs. “It’s gonna be fine. You’ll probably get out with a flat ass from sitting too much, like in here.” He then turns off his computer now he’s done. “Right, gotta text Jihoon for you.”

“Jihoon?” Guanlin asks.

“Yes,” Jisung nods, already texting someone, “I would prefer to call but in this world, no one is busier that a junior resident.”

Guanlin really can’t imagine the life of a junior, when these past 4 weeks being an exchange intern with the chiefs is already terrifying to see.

They exchange a hug eventually, and Guanlin finally heads to the locker room where he changes his scrub into his hoodie and jeans. He can’t wait to go to this cafe Daehwi had promised him.

As Guanlin walks through the lobby, something caught his eyes. It’s the headcap doctor from this morning, Sungwoon, carrying a kid that looks exactly like him. Not long after that, Jisung shows up from another corner and the son instantly jumps from Sungwoon’s embrace to hug Jisung.

Guanlin smiles.

At that very moment also, Taehyun walks down the main stair and the kid’s yelling, ‘Happy birthday, Uncle!’ that Taehyun hops the few last stairs to snatch kid and makes him fly while giggling.

“What are you doing?” Suddenly Daehwi’s voice snaps him back.

“Oh, nothing.” Guanlin quickly turns around and wraps a hand around Daehwi’s shorter figure, “We’re going now?”

“Yeah, just wait for Woojin and Seonho. They’re coming too.” Daehwi fiddles with his phone.

“What about your boyfriend?” Guanlin asks.

Daehwi stops with his phone to glare at Guanlin. “Jinyoung. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend.”

“Yet?”

Daehwi groans. “Why, of all people in Taiwan, it’s you who come here and why, of all people in the organization, it has to be me as your contact person?”

Guanlin laughs. He still has a long way to go and yet, he still doesn't regret the decision he had made in the first place to pursue this major.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, happy birthday to roh taehyun, wishing the best for hotshot's upcoming comeback <3 finally i'm writing another fic for this au again yay


End file.
